Meet the Parents
by luxaline
Summary: A vacation with my family and my fiancee's sounded fun...right? This was going to be a long vacation. AU / Some OOCness
1. Prologue

**Natsu P.O.V.**

"Are you sure you packed everything?" Lucy asked me as she frantically grabbed this and that and shoved them into her bags.

"For the last time, yes," I answered from my spot on the couch, "are you sure this was a good idea?"

Lucy sighed and looked at me, "No, but your mom sounded so excited about this and I couldn't just say no and crush her spirits. So enough with the complaining and get your ass off the couch and help me put our stuff in the trunk" I groaned and left the couch to help her.

I couldn't believe what we had gotten ourselves into. Let me explain... I proposed to my girlfriend of 4 years, Lucy Heartfilia, a little over six months ago and when I called my parents and told them of the big news they were more than excited to add Lucy to our family of four. However, little did I know that these happy news would bring this hellish vacation to fruition.

About two months ago Lucy got a call from my mother asking her if we would want to go on a vacation. This vacation would be with my family and her parents as well so the future in-laws could meet and bond before the wedding. Now Lucy is a smart girl that I love dearly, like you have no idea how much I do, but when I heard that she said "yes", I thought she had lost her mind. I told her this to which she replied that my mother was so excited and had already booked the tickets to the resort island of Galuna. Fortunately, Lucy and I have wanted to go to this luxurious resort for years due to it being one of the top places in the world to relax, and on this trip we would need all the relaxation we can get.

As I finished stuffing our suitcases in the trunk of the car, I closed the trunk and walked over to Lucy who was locking the door to our city apartment. I wrapped my arms around her waist and put my face in the crook of her neck to sooth my nerves. I was not only nervous due to the fact that my parents would be meeting Lucy's parents but this also was the first time I would meet them. Lucy's parents live in the next continent over and run the largest railroad company in the world. The only reason I met Lucy was because she came over to Fiore to attend Magnolia University. Due to her parents living so far and being so busy with Heartfilia Railroads and my hectic work schedule, I have yet to be able to meet them.

Lucy spun around in my arms, put her arms around my neck and kissed me on the lips. "I'm nervous," she whispered against my lips.

I pulled back but still kept her in my embrace and looked at her with curiosity, "Why?"

"Well," she began playing with the strands of hair at the base of my neck nervously and I had to reduce shivering at her gentle touch, "my father isn't the easiest person to get along with. I mean he's only liked one of my boyfriends so far and when I was in high school he had final say in who I was allowed to date because Mama was in the hospital then and even when she got better his word was still final. I am so nervous that if this doesn't go well, something might happen to our relationship. Your parents and Wendy are so loveable and funny, I mean Mama is but Papa isn't and-" I cut her off with a kiss.

"Shh. It will be fine, I promise." She smiled brightly at me and walked to the car and got in. "Or at least I _hope_…" I mumbled as I got in as well.

* * *

><p><em>At the airport in Galuna…<em>

"Ugh, did I mention I hate planes?" I groaned as we got off the plane.

"Only the whole flight, Natsu. Do you remember where your mom said to meet-"

"LUCY-NEE!" my little sister screamed at the top of her lungs as she glomped Lucy almost effectively knocking her over.

"Wendy!" Lucy exclaimed as she hugged my sister back, "Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel, hello!"

"Oh Lucy, I think you have gotten even more beautiful since the last time I saw you. And how many times have I told you to call me Grandine, especially now that you are going to be family," my mother said to my fiance and resulted in said fiance blushing and smiling sheepishly at her soon to be mother-in-law.

My parents and sister had met Lucy shortly after we began dating and from that moment on my family has loved Lucy immensely and quickly made her feel at home in the family, which of course made both Lucy and I happy.

After we finished saying our "hellos", Lucy informed us that her parents arrived yesterday and were already at the hotel waiting eagerly to meet us, or at least her mother was. We began to make our way to the car that was picking us up to take us to Moon Temple Hotel when Lucy turned to me and whispered under her breath, "Are you ready for this?"

"No way but it's too late now," I responded and pulled her in for a kiss. Right before things could get interesting my mother exclaimed, "Let's save that for the wedding night," which made Luce, Wendy and I blush so much so we must have matched my hair.

"Speaking of wedding…" my mother began and pulled Lucy away to talk about preparations.

I started to follow them with my hands leisurely placed behind my head until I heard my mother order harshly, "Oh Natsu honey, you and your father can get the bags…" Dad and I exchanged a look and sighed.

_This was going to be a __**long**__ vacation._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Fanfiction! This is my very first story that I have tried to write so let us all cross our fingers and hope it's not terrible. Sorry if the characters are OOC.<strong>

**Please review, favorite, follow, or all of the above! **

**I will try to update as frequently as I can and the chapters will be longer this because this is just a glimpse into the story!**

**Hope to see you lovelies soon!**


	2. Meet the Heartfilias

_**Chapter One - Meet the Heartfilias**_

.

.

.

**Natsu P.O.V.**

After a hellish car ride, my family, Lucy and I arrived at Moon Temple Hotel. It was a tall building with a very airy tropical lobby. We unloaded from the car and made our way over to the front desk to check in.

"Hello. How can I help you?" a man whose nametag read Bobo greeted us.

"Hello yourself! We are here to check in for the next week and a half. Two rooms for Dragneel," Dad said to the man. Their conversation continued but I spaced out in favor of checking out my beautiful fiancee who was standing next to me.

Her pale cheeks were flushed due to the humidity and heat while her sunny blonde hair was pulled back into an elaborate braid. I continued to check her out with a rather perverted smile on my face, I mean can you blame me, and soon after I felt a glare being directed at my back. I whipped my head around and saw a tall blonde man who looked like he was going to kill me. I made a rather unmanly noise and jumped behind Lucy to shield myself from this man. Lucy squeaked, startled, but soon saw the person who made me lose a good amount of my masculinity.

"Daddy!" Lucy exclaimed and pushed me off of her and hugged the man who was most likely going to be the cause of my death, "Mama!"

I turned to see Lucy now hugging a woman who looked almost identical to her. They were both smiling the same sunny smile which made me relax just a little.

Luce pulled away and said, "Natsu, this is my Mom and Dad. Mom, Dad, this is my fiancee, Natsu Dragneel."

"Um…hi," I choked out rather awkwardly. Mr. Heartfilia's glare just got worse and the awkward silence ensued until, "Oh wow, sweetie you got yourself quite the looker," Mrs. Heartfilia exclaimed. "You can call me Layla, we're family now right Jude?" she said as she glared at Lucy's dad. Oh jeez, Lucy's mom has the same glare as Lucy. However, she dropped the glare and gave me a hug.

"It is great to meet you after all this time Natsu. I've heard so many great things about you and your family… Speaking of your family, where are they?" Ms. Heartfilia asked me.

"Uh, they are at check in. We just got here." I shifted my eyes to my father who was joking around with Bobo, the check in guy, and sighed. Igneel Dragneel was nothing like Mr. Heartfilia. Where Lucy's dad was stoic and to the point, my dad was boisterous and childish. At least Ms. Heartfilia seemed to somewhat resemble my mother. My belief that this was the worst idea that I have ever agreed to grew astronomically.

"I'll go get them so we can all meet each other…" I said. Lucy stayed behind to catch up with her parents as I made my way over to mine.

"Oh Natsu! Are those Lucy's parents?" my mom asked me excitedly and I nodded in return, "Why her mother looks just like her!"

"Yeah, yeah," I nervously said to my family and lowered my voice, "Look, her family doesn't seem like they are like us, like at all. Please just try to act normal. Please don't joke around too much or push too many buttons, okay? Especially you Dad."

"Hey!" my dad shouted indignantly, "Don't worry about us son, it's you that we should be worried about. I mean Lucy's pretty, rich and smart and you are well…you" my dad stated and I made a face at him. "Jeez Natsu I'm kidding. We will be on our best behavior," my dad said jokingly as he playfully saluted me. I sighed and led my family over to the Heartfilias.

"Mr. and Mrs. Heartfilia, this is my father Igneel, my mother Grandine and my little sister Wendy."

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Heartfilia exclaimed, " Lucy didn't mention that you had a little sister Natsu! My oh my, isn't she just the cutest thing Jude?" To which Mr. Heartfilia responded with a grunt as Lucy's mom hugged my little sister. Wendy smiled the "Dragneel Smile" with a pretty blush on her cheeks which made my soon to be mother-in-law swoon.

"Hello, I'm Jude Heartfilia, founder of Heartfilia Railways, and this is my wife, Layla Heartfilia." Mr. Heartfilia said as he shook my father's hand in a very professional manner. To my embarrassment and horror, my father took Mr. Heartfilia's hand and brought him to a hug, "No need to be so formal Jude, we're family now."

I looked over at Lucy in horror and saw her laughing awkwardly and looking rather uncomfortable. I made my way over to her. "Oh my gosh, Natsu, why did I not listen to you? This is awful. We have been here for what ten minutes and I am already ready to book an early flight home."

As much I wanted to tell her I told you so, I just pulled her into a side hug and kissed the top of her head. "Too late now babe… let's make of this what we can." We both directed our gaze at our interacting parents.

Lucy's mom and my mom were chatting like long lost friends, which was odd since they never met. Our dads on the other hand we standing next to each other silently. My dad looked super uncomfortable while Mr. Heartfilia stayed stoic and powerful. Wendy was looking around scoping out our home for the next week or so.

Thankfully the family meet and greet ended and we began to make our way up to our rooms via elevator. Though to every positive there is a negative. Unfortunately for us, we were at the top floor which ensued a long silent awkward elevator ride. Around floor 11, Mr. Heartfilia's phone rang.

"Hello? Yes, I see. Is that necessary? Tonight? Fine, we will fix our accommodations to make him comfortable. Is that all? Hm, goodbye." Mr. Heartfilia hung up his phone and let out his happiest expression yet, exasperation.

"Well it seems we have another member joining this business trip" Mr. Heartfilia began but was cut off by Lucy, "Family vacation dad. This is a vacation…"

"Yes. Anyways, it seems as if my closest business partner's son will be joining us on this "vacation" due to his ill mannered behavior. His father is holding a large meeting, which I happen to be missing, so his son will just get in the way and cause a disruption. He will be staying with us until we return home and he will be arriving tonight."

"Romeo?" Lucy asked with a mischievous grin on her face. A facial expression I have yet to see and honestly one I would like never to see again. Her father nodded "yes" in response. My pretty fiancee's grin grew significantly.

"Ha. I haven't seen that little bean sprout in ages."

"Lucy!" her mother chided, "Actually now that I think of it, that works perfectly for us. Romeo should be around Wendy's age! Now Wendy will have a friend to hang around with!" Layla seemed genuinely thrilled at the idea.

"A boy? With bad manners? The same age as my innocent daughter Wendy? I don't like this." My dad complained causing an unusually silent Wendy to flush bright red.

"Don't worry Igneel," Lucy's mom smiled, "what could go wrong?"

Lucy and I shared a look…

.

.

_Yeah, what could go wrong?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One of Meet the Parents done!<strong>

**Sorry for the long wait, I had a load of work and I was kinda lazy but shhhhh don't mind that. I am leaving for vacation tomorrow morning and have like a 7 hour flight by myself so I am going to try to write a lot.**

**A huge thank you to **_skelekc_** and **_kyia12_** for reviewing. You have no idea what that means to me. But enough of this author note stuff, right?**

**Please favorite, review or follow!**

**Till next time my friends.**


	3. Family Dinner

**Chapter Two - Family Dinner**

.

.

.

**Natsu POV**

As we all exited the elevator my father said, "Well that flight wore me out. I think I'm due for a nap. Don't you all agree?" We all nodded in agreeance and decided we would all meet later for dinner, which also happened to be around when Romeo arrived.

As Lucy and I turned to go into our room I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Layla smiling sheepishly at me. "Natsu could I talk to you for a moment? Lucy you go on ahead and Natu will meet up with you later." Lucy nodded suspiciously but continued on to our room.

Layla turned to me, "Look Natsu I understand that Jude can be well… harsh but he truly just wants the best for our daughter. She hasn't always had the easiest time making friends." This statement I found weird. Lucy has plenty of friends back home and from the moment I met her, we clicked. However I chose to ignore this and kept listening.

"As a child Lucy used to read so many fairy tales and after reading them, finding true love became very important to her. I know I have just met you but I truly trust you and feel that you are the man that can give her true love. I will try to reason with Jude for him to ease up on you."

"Thank you Layla. I also think that I am the man for your daughter. I mean, when Lucy met me I was a young, immature college student that had absolutely no aspirations. She is the reason I am so successful today. I love her more than anything and honestly if she left me, I don't think I would ever recover. I love her." Layla gave me a knowing look and I realized I had been rambling. I blushed, "um sorry about that…"

"Don't worry. Jude was just as bad as you when we were young," she giggled the same laugh as Lucy, "I'll see you at dinner. Rest up and make my daughter happy."

"You got it!"

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" Lucy asked me the second I opened the door.<p>

"Don't worry about it. Anyways, now that we are out of sight of the soon to be in-laws…" I trailed off suggestively. Lucy's face flushed a pretty shade of pink.

I threw my bag down on the ground, stripped off my shirt and jumped onto the bed, just missing my fiancee. "Natsu!" she squealed. Once I stopped bouncing and settled onto the bed, I brought her into my arms and kissed the crown of her head. Getting comfortable, she snuggled into my chest and laid her head there.

"As awful as this trip will be because of our families, I'm happy we will have some time to ourselves. I mean, work has been crazy lately and we haven't been able to spend that much time together. I missed you…" she trailed off as she planted soft kisses on my chest.

"I agree. Why don't we make up for lost time?" I purred as my hand began to inch up her shirt.

"Natsu, your parents are next door! With Wendy, no less! As much as I want to we can't. I mean how-" she cut herself off letting out a groan as my hand inched further. Using her distraction to my advantage, I climbed on top of her and began planting kisses down the column of her neck.

Lucy gasped, "Natsu...no…"

"Oh come on babe. I'll be gentle if you stay quiet?" I continued kissing her neck and felt her starting to give in. Just a little more. Distracting her with kisses I slipped her shirt off to which she groaned when I groped her. "Just give up already Luce."

"Oh, what the hell…" she gave up, wrapping her arms around my neck and bringing my lips down to hers.

Score one for Natsu.

* * *

><p>"Lucy-nee! Please get off of me!" Romeo shouted at Lucy as she glomped him, greeting him.<p>

"But you got so handsome! Pretty soon I'll be attending your wedding! Oh look you're almost taller than me now!" Lucy gushed as she squeezed Romeo.

"Uh, babe you might wanna ease up your death grip. You don't wanna kill the kid… Hi, I'm Natsu," I grinned at the kid who grinned back.

"So Romeo, what did you do this time that made Macao so pissed?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I was sorta maybe playing with matches and kinda burned down a couple of things…" he trailed off sheepishly.

"What kind of things?"

"Let's just say we won't be using the ballroom for another 6 to 8 weeks" he grinned at her. I tensed ready for Lucy to yell at the kid because she always sweats the big stuff, I would know. Surprisingly Lucy high fived him and looked proud. What the hell?! I gave her a confused look.

"All heirs and heiresses are expected to be perfect and have no flaws. I'm proud of my little bean sprout for acting out. However, he still has a loooong way to go before he can beat my record." Lucy smirked answering my confused look.

"What the hell, Luce? Where is my peace loving, innocent fiancee?"

"Right here, don't worry. That was the past and you are my future" Lucy said as she leaned up and kissed me to which I eagerly responded with equal passion.

"Ew. Get a room!" Romeo yelled. Lucy pulled away from me with a smile and wrapped her arm around Romeo and began to walk.

"Did my dad mention that Natsu has a little sister your age? She's quite the cutie. Definitely the perfect "Juliet" for my little Romeo!"

"Luce!"

"Lucy-nee!"

"That's my little sister, ya know?" I barked at her.

"Yeah yeah. Don't get your panties in a twist. Now let's go. Time for the family dinner."

* * *

><p>We were all sitting around a round table in awkward silence. I was sitting in between Lucy who was pushing the food on her plate around, not really eating, and Wendy who kept sparing shy glances at Romeo. Finally my mom broke the ice.<p>

"So… Layla and I were thinking that maybe we can plan some excursions to do as a family. You know like snorkeling, mountain climbing, waterskiing. Sounds fun right?" She was met with a few grunts and small nods.

The silence ensued.

"Natsu," Layla began, "Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself. I mean we have heard a lot about you from Lucy but lets hear it from you…"

"Uh okay. I am 26 years old. I'm a manager over at Fairy Tail Corps. I like to run...uh yeah?" I muttered. Mr. Heartfilia shot me a look that showed he wasn't to impressed by my introduction.

"That was very nice Natsu dear," my mother encouraged, " I know I have heard the story almost a thousand times but can you please tell me again about the proposal?"

Lucy decided she would spare me and answer instead. "So we all know that Natsu isn't the most romantic fellow, right?" she laughed.

"Hey!"

"Well, he invited me out for a date and I thought it would just be our regular food and the occasional movie, which at first it was. He took me out to the restaurant that we had our first date at and then asked me to go on a walk with him. He took me through the park and brought me to "our tree" and just got down on one knee and asked me. It was simple but so simply perfect"

"She said yes, of course…"I tried to joke. Luckily, the tension started to diffuse.

Dinner continued smoothly, filled with small talk and nice memories. As we were finishing up desert and about leave, it happened. Romeo asked the question that made all hell break loose.

.

.

.

_"Lucy-nee… what are those marks on your neck?"_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back! I'm so happy I was able to get this chapter done so soon. I do have to admit though, I was blushing when I wrote the room part. I was on a plane and was so nervous that someone was going to be reading this over my shoulder and be like "pervy girl". Anyways, I hope this was a good chapter.<strong>

**Thank you so much for all of you who reviewed. It means the world to me.**

**Keep on reading, favorite, review, and follow!**

**See you kiddies next time.**


	4. Heart to Heart

_**Meet the Parents - Heart to Heart**_

.

.

.

**Natsu P.O.V.**

.

**"Lucy-nee… what are those marks on your neck?"**

Time stopped.

_One second._

_Two seconds._

_A minute. Then hell broke lose._

.

.

.

Mr. Heartfilia jumped up out of his chair and slammed his hands down on the table, "You dirty little piece of filth! How dare you touch my little girl in such a manner! You better run little man because I will make sure you will never reproduce." Wendy, though surprised laughed when he heard Lucy's father call me "little man".

"Jude…please calm down," my father intervened, "I mean, they have been dating for over four years and are getting married. They are obviously going to get intimate. Let's just calm down and leave this topic be. I am sure that no one wants to have this conversation...in a public place no less."

"Igneel," Mr. Heartfilia hissed, "Obviously this is lack of parenting on your part because my daughter would never engage in such frisky activities before marriage. Especially in a relationship that's bound to fail…"

A slap resounded and silence fell, then a sob.

"Is that what you think Father? That Natsu and I won't last?" Lucy said quietly. Layla gasped and Mr. Heartfilia's face fell. He realized his mistake.

"Lucy…"

"No Dad. Answer me. Truthfully."

Mr. Heartfilia sighed, "No. You are meant for much more. Natsu isn't a bad man per say but not someone who a Heartfilia is worthy of."

"And you wonder why I don't come home," Lucy said as she turned her back and ran off. I glared at Mr. Heartfilia and ran after her calling her name.

.

**Third Person POV**

.

"Good job Jude. I thought she was finally willing to warm up to us again. You can fix this. I am off to bed. You too Romeo." Layla sighed at her husband.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it...I didn't know…" Romeo said apologetically.

"It's okay Romeo-kun! It wasn't your fault. I'm sure Lucy-nee will forgive you!" Wendy encouraged him as Layla and them made their way to the elevator. Grandine shortly followed shaking her head.

Jude sighed, made his way over to the bar and ordered himself a whiskey. He didn't notice Igneel sit down next to him and order the same.

"You really messed things up, I'm not going to lie," Igneel said quietly to Jude.

Jude sighed and looked over at Igneel, "I know, but what I am saying is not false. She is a Heartfilia for Mavis sake. I expected more out of her…"

"Jud-"

"I mean, the only reason that she went to Magnolia University was due to her own stubbornness. She paid for it herself and applied without telling anyone and by the time we found out it was already too late. Layla was so heartbroken. I mean my daughter is getting married in a few months and today was the first day we met her fiance." Jude was rambling.

"Jude. I don't know you very well but let me give you a little advice. The past is the past and cannot be changed but Lucy is still young. You have time to fix things with her."

Jude looked at Igneel and sighed, "How?"

"Let her marry Natsu and don't look down on her decision to do so. Lucy loves Natsu very much and vise versa. If you lighten up on Natsu, Lucy might let you in a little more. Natsu is my son so this might come off as biased but he really is a good guy who loves your daughter more than anything,"

"Er...well thank you Igneel…" Jude smiled lightly.

"Hey! I got you to smile. I guess the tin man doesn't need as much oil as I thought," Igneel laughed boisterously to which Jude replied with a tight lipped laugh. The "laughing" was soon followed by an awkward time of silence.

"…Well I guess I will go up for the night and do some damage control with Layla."

"Sure, yeah… Hey Jude, good luck."

Jude just looked at Igneel and smiled. He left soon after downing the rest of his glass of whiskey.

"I think the first night of vacation has gone well…" Igneel laughed to himself.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu POV<strong>

.

"I cannot believe him! How dare he say such things after not seeing me for months, years! I knew we should have never come! Or better yet, just invited my mom!" Lucy yelled.

"Luce…"

"Don't 'Luce' me." Lucy growled at me. After glaring at me for a few moments, she suddenly turned away from me and began shoving her things into her suitcase.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We are leaving. Or at least I am" she said as she kept packing.

I sighed. I went up behind her and put my arms around her waist. She froze. Smirking to myself, I knew she was under my control. I dragged her to our hotel bed and pulled her down to lie in my arms.

"Lucy, we can't just leave. Instead of running from the problem tell Natsu what's wrong" I said to her.

She smiled lightly, "He has just been harping on me since I can remember. I haven't spoken to him in years, I mean I only talk to my mom. You know, I don't really wanna talk about it. Let's cuddle."

"Babe…" I started.

"Now."

.

.

.

"I love you Lucy." I smiled as I began to spoon her and drifted off to sleep.

_Day One - Done…..thank god._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Look who updated! I am not entirely proud of this chapter but I feel so bad for not updating. I have been super busy (excuses...excuses) but I am determined to get better at updating. I also have ideas for my next story. I'll let y'all in. I am either thinking of doing a story relating to a Cabaret, time travel, etc. Next chappy the family will be going on a fun day trip so hope to show you soon!<strong>_

_**I also want to mention all of you who have given me ideas, thanks a billion! I am going to definitely try to incorporate those ideas as best I can! **_

_**XOXO**_

_**Luxaline**_


	5. Wedding Talk

**Meet the Parents - Wedding Talk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Natsu P.O.V.**

Waking up this morning was not a good feeling at all. I woke up feeling groggy and irritated due to last night's fiasco. I looked down at my sleeping fiancee and cringed. It was obvious that she had been crying all night. I feel awful that this is how the vacation started out, especially for Luce. She had been so excited about her parents finally meeting me and though this is what we both expected, I had hoped it to go better. Fearing that this vacation was ruined I sat up in bed.

I guess I must have shifted a little too much because soon I heard a groggy, "Natsu? Why are you awake...it's so early…"

"Babe…it's ten o'clock." I laughed.

"Exactly. Early. So go back to bed with me 'cause I want to sleep some more."

I decided to oblige and lie back down next to her when suddenly, "Wait! We had breakfast with the family at 9:30!"

"So what Luce its vacation? We can sleep in a little…"

"No Natsu! Based on last night's talk about our "activities" my father cannot think we are up here doing something naughty!"

"Oh shit."

* * *

><p>I woke up this morning fearing that this trip was ruined due to last night's dinner but when Lucy and I walked downstairs for breakfast we were greeted with wide smiles (minus Jude, of course). Stunned I sat down and ordered breakfast as Luce did the same.<p>

After sitting in silence for a while I couldn't stand it anymore, "Okay guys what's with the smiles?"

"We have amazing news for you guys!" Layla answered back. "We talked to the hotel and they said that they have a free spot on the beach for the day before they leave!"

"Um...great?" I said confused to why this was such great news.

"They are letting us use the space for the wedding!"

Before I could answer Lucy exclaimed, "Really? Oh my gosh that is so romantic! I always wanted to get married on the beach! Isn't that great Natsu?" She smiled widely at me.

Mavis, doesn't she know I can't say no to that smile? She probably does…

"Yeah, awesome. But, don't you want to get married with all of our friends there?"

"Yeah, but Natsu my whole family and Romeo are here and who knows when we will see them again? And who knows, we can always give them call and see if they can come."

Jude cut in begrudgingly, "With deep regret of my behavior last night I will finace your friends flights here if they are available."

Lucy sprung out of her seat, which surprised everyone and I think even Lucy herself, and hugged her father. "Thank you Daddy!"

"This is so exciting Lucy-nee! I'm glad I came on this trip instead of stayed home with my dad!" Romeo said to Lucy in which she responded with a smile.

"Who would you want to invite Luce?" I asked her.

"Well, of course Erza and Gray. Levy and Gajeel are a must but she's pregnant so it may be difficult… Also maybe-"

"Wait!" my mom exclaimed cutting Lucy off, "Lucy doesn't have a dress and I am positive Natsu doesn't have anything fitting for a wedding."

"Well since its going to be a beach wedding, maybe Lucy-nee can wear like a white sundress…?" Wendy suggested to which we all nodded.

"Hey Luce, maybe if Erza can come she could bring you a dress?"

"That's a good idea! And maybe an outfit for you too."

The rest of breakfast was spent chattering about the sooner than expected wedding until I noticed something was off, "Dad" I said, "Why are you so quiet?"

"Yeah Igneel you haven't said anything this whole time…?" Mom asked concerned.

"I...I...am just so happy for you son!" Dad exclaimed as he burst into tears and glomped Lucy and me with a hug. I look at him appalled and then spared a glance at Lucy's dad over my dad's shoulder, he looked just appalled as I was. Everyone else just laughed and I took it as my cue to leave.

"Well I'm going to upstairs to get ready for the rest of the day." Everyone just decided to follow while Romeo and Wendy decided to stop at the gift shop for candy first. As I was making my way to the elevators Jude pulled me back.

"Please pretend yesterday never happened," he said to me.

"Erm yeah sure" I answered back awkwardly and continued on. Just as I was about to step on the elevator with my parents, Lucy and her mom, the elevator door shut.

Now I stood awkwardly with Jude waiting for the next. As it arrived and we stepped on I saw Romeo and Wendy loading onto the separate elevator leaving me truly alone with Lucy's father.

_Oh god…_

For most of the ride, it was silent. Suddenly we heard a bang and the elevator stopped and the lights dimmed.

_"Hello passengers, sorry for the inconvenience but it looks like we are having difficulties with our elevator system, so please stand by while we fix up the problems. It should be about an hour or so… Thank you,"_ a voice said over the loudspeaker.

Jude and I exchanged a glance and that's when I realized what had happened; I was stuck alone with Lucy's dad who hates me for at least an hour!

_Oh Mavis… Someone please help me!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally an update! I am so so so sorry about how long it took me to get this done but TADA! I was going to do a chapter about some type of day trip but I listened to my very lovely reviewers and many of them wanted an elevator chapter so watch out for that. I am going to switch POVS so you can see all the different experiences (including Romeo and Wendy yay RoWen)! Thanks a bunch for all who reviewed, favorited and followed! Hopefully see you soon!<strong>_

_**XOXO**_

_**Luxaline**_


End file.
